


Red-Handed

by kassandra_divina_trevelyan



Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: Being Walked In On, Established Relationship, F/M, Lime, Mild Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Sloppy Makeouts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:27:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26612182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kassandra_divina_trevelyan/pseuds/kassandra_divina_trevelyan
Summary: Roxy knew research was necessary. She never minded sifting through tomes, but that becomes difficult when some flirting ensues between her and Nate. What's a girl to do when left all alone with her handsome vampire boyfriend in the library- and what happens when she and Nate get caught in a compromising position?Aka: the story behind why Roxy and Nate are "banned" from research at the library
Relationships: Female Detective/Nathaniel "Nate" Sewell
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Red-Handed

Another day at the Warehouse slowly dragged by with Roxy visiting her favorite place: the library. Contrary to popular belief that she only liked the library because it was her boyfriend’s favorite place, Roxy enjoyed losing herself in a good book whenever she had time. Not to mention, the supernatural world held plenty for her to study and learn about.

She would admit that spending time with her boyfriend was an added perk of the library as she could spend hours admiring from over the squared top edges of a book. The little things that Nate did when he read collected into a space in her mind: the crinkle at the edges of his eyes when he read something amusing, the way an ambient smile perpetually sat on his lips, how he occasionally brushed his fingers through his brown hair.

That day started much like the other days of research where Nate and Roxy ended up the only ones of Unit Bravo left in the library. Adam ran combat during the same hours, Mason often sparred with Adam, and Felix would do anything to get out of boring research. Nate assured the others that he and Roxy could handle a few dusty tomes of their own—not minding the peace and quiet. Some alone time with Roxy never sounded better, and he avoided the groaning of a bored Felix in the process.

Nate stacked one of the large tables with books on one half and occupied the other half with Roxy. He sat in the chair at the closest right to the head of the table while Roxy seated herself on the table where the head chair would sit. In her lap, she traced her finger across the page while reading up on werewolf lore and crinkled her nose when thinking about Unit Alpha. She had encountered them once or twice since their initial encounter, and she still didn’t like them, their propensity to flirt with her, or their needless comments about Nate. She diverted her attention and missed how she sloped her knees, causing the tome resting in her lap to slip and fall to the floor. A resounding thump echoed off the quiet walls of the library, and so did her disappointed sigh. She probably should pick it up. 

Before she could scoot off the edge of the table, she heard the chair beside her push out and caught sight of Nate in her peripheral as he rounded the table. He knelt in front of her and scooped up the book, cradling its spine while doing a cursory check for damage. When he determined the book unscathed, he pushed it back into her lap with a kindly smile.

“There you are,” Nate remarked when his hands hovered over the book and her thighs, peeking out of the hem of her pleated skirt, sparking the first kindling of warmth across her skin. Roxy couldn’t help the grin she returned, a thank you written within it, and dropped her eyes coyly. She gently closed the book and quickly set it behind her on one of the neat stacks. Nate’s look of confusion quickly evaporated when he noticed the half-lidded gaze of Roxy staring at him. Finding downtime was hard enough during missions or even between them since work kept them both busy. Finding alone time within that downtime came as a rarity, so this moment seemed perfect to capitalize on.

“Whatever could I do to repay your generosity?” Roxy inquired when playfully dragging her index finger along the underside of his chin, feeling Nate swallow thickly. Her smile morphed into something far more seductive, and the shine of her lips with her favorite lipstick pulling his eyes onto them. They looked so full, so soft, and he resisted the urge to immediately push forward for her intoxicating taste despite their alluring summons. Nate rose to his full height, leaned close into Roxy, and rested his hands on the cleared tabletop on either side of Roxy’s hips.

“Mmmm? I’d have to think about it-” Nate mused within a whisper, and he lifted a hand to gently brush a stray tendril of golden blonde hair behind her ear. The touch was feather-light, intended to be nothing stronger than the ghost of a kiss. Every nerve in Roxy’s body erupted in flame, and the anticipation overwhelmed her. Enough so that she grabbed his shirt into her curled fist, tugged him close, and pressed their lips together in a heated embrace that felt as dazzling as fireworks across a night sky looked. Nate used the free hand to loop around her neck, pull out her ponytail, and curl his insistent fingers into her gorgeous blonde hair tumbling freely past her shoulders.

Neither of them was motivated to go too far beyond this, content with the passionate yet sloppy kisses exchanged by greedy mouths desperate for the other. That was until Roxy pushed her tongue into Nate’s mouth and turned the easygoing rhythm into a breakneck frenzy. Suddenly, what was enough wasn’t anymore, and that left Roxy and Nate to chase down what they wanted in each other. His hands moved across the table and down Roxy’s body to curl around the back of her kneecaps, giving a light tug to pry her legs further open and drag her closer to the edge. A whine escaped Roxy, starved for physical touch in any way she could get her hands on, and it acted as an order for more.

Nate fumbled blindly with his free hand when grasping toward the bottom of Roxy’s black button-down shirt and tugging it free of her skirt’s waistband. He, upon freeing the bottom of her button-down, slipped his hand underneath the fabric in search of bare skin to feel. Roxy’s head rolled back and broke the kiss, releasing a startled gasp from feeling the heat of Nate’s touch burning against her skin. When his fingers tantalizingly inch up her abdomen, clenched taut as a bowstring, Roxy opened to the desperate need accentuated by pleading moans. She captured Nate’s lips with hers, and he retracted his hand from underneath her button-down, going to do the buttons. Roxy deduced that was his next target, so she lent a hand. The two of them worked together to push open the buttons of her button-down without separating their lips.

Roxy popped the final button and bared her chest, tearing Nate’s eyes away and onto her chest. His lips parted open when eyes settled on the lacy, sexy red bra that barely held everything in. The sight of her breasts pressed tightly up against the cups and spilling out in supple, smooth skin vanquished any prevailing restraint left in him. Nate’s pupils dilated when soaking in the sight of red lace on Roxy, casting a rapidly darkening shadow over his warm brown eyes. They crackled with the simmering heat of an open flame, and Roxy watched Nate’s eyes roam down her body with a question unspoken. 

“Roxy,” Nate whispered breathlessly, and Roxy braced herself for when he came crashing his lips back onto hers, swallowing her moan. With one hand behind her, she buried the other in his disheveled hair and guided him down with her. Her back pressed against the wooden table, and Nate comfortably rested between her legs, pulling one up to lazily curl around his hip. Roxy slipped the other one too and flexed to draw him closer, although she didn’t need much. To Nate, she was an inescapable magnetic force that enveloped him in her being, and he never wanted to leave.

Roxy never felt so alive than she did while in Nate’s arms and had no plans for that feeling to stop.

However, life had other plans. The three other members of Unit Bravo finished up with their training for the day and decided to collect Nate for reporting into Rebecca, who they ran into on their way to the library. She instructed them to meet her in her office as she expected Roxy to have left already for the station. Throwing open the doors, Adam, Mason, and Felix expect to see Roxy and Nate sifting through dusty old tomes or exchanging discussion about supernatural creatures.

Instead, they witness the jaw-dropping sight of Nate on top of Roxy, pinning her down on top of a table covered in forgotten books and sweeping her up in a devouring kiss. None of Unit Bravo expected that or could tear their eyes away from the scene before them, momentarily at a loss for words. Roxy’s pleasured moans filled the empty and no-longer sacred space of the library while Nate marked his territory, peppering the skin of her neck with playful bites that he smoothed over with a silver tongue. The two lovers had yet to realize their horrified audience, but that aura of ignorant bliss would hardly last.

“You look about ready to eat her, Nate.” Mason gruffly commented, slipping in a thin layer of sarcasm between the words. Roxy and Nate’s eyes jolted open and didn’t need to glance over to their left to confirm that they weren’t alone. Shit-

“Fuck! Oh my god-!” Roxy yelped, and Nate instinctively pulled her to his chest, blocking the sight of her lacy red surprise from the view of Adam, Felix, and Mason. His and Roxy’s faces were slapped a shocked red, and neither of them could meet the eyes of their friends or each other’s. Had they gotten carried away? Yes. Did they regret it? The jury’s still out on that one.

“You are so lucky that Rebecca didn’t come with us,” Adam declared sternly, arms crossed and unable to keep the disapproval of such flagrant misconduct from his voice. Behind his back, Felix appeared on the verge of bursting into laughter while Mason toyed with an amused smirk. He assumed Roxy might be on the adventurous side, but never pegged prim and proper Nate as bold enough for a semi-public rendezvous.

“Somehow, you guys catching us is more embarrassing than if Rebecca did,” Roxy replied quietly when she brushed off the black velvet of her pleated skirt and pushed the hem down to cover her thighs as it rode up. Her mother had no influence for any hypothetical judgment of what her adult daughter consensually got up to in her free time to matter much. She worked daily with Unit Bravo to protect Wayhaven from rogue supernaturals, and all of them knew what she looked like when she and Nate got up to no good. At the least, Felix would never shut up about it. She had a feeling Mason might mention it once or twice, but Adam would forever fix a disapproving look towards her for corrupting Nate.

“I might disagree on that one, darling.” Nate murmured while he fixed the buttons of her shirt under long, deft fingers. Rebecca might have his head if he caught him feeling up her daughter in the library like a hormonal teenage boy. He had plenty of embarrassing stories about the other three to negate any blackmail the might arise from this.

Roxy looked up at him through thick lashes and licked the pad of her thumb, gently brushing it against his lower lip to clean off the smudge of her candy apple red lipstick. Her smirk widened when Nate sheepishly rubbed at the back of his neck, and she loosened her legs from around his hips. He gently set her legs down and offered her his hands to slide off the table, not wanting her to stumble on unsteady legs.

“Agree to disagree? We’ll pick this up later tonight and somewhere… less public. My place at eight?” Roxy whispered, knowing the other’s enhanced hearing would pick up on it otherwise. Nate’s lips twitched into an undeniable smile when considering what good some uninterrupted time with him and Roxy looked like. They ignored the eyes of the others while working on cleaning up the books before the boys headed to Rebecca’s office. Roxy rolled her eyes when she heard Felix hollering down the hall about what they saw, but she had only herself to blame. She thought it was a brilliant idea to let Nate rail her in the library, and she would gladly accept the consequences of that.


End file.
